


Rewrite the Apocalypse

by dkwilliams



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: Crowley tries to convince Aziraphale that they can avert the apocalypse and create their own side.  Aziraphale is not as certain.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Rewrite the Apocalypse




End file.
